Keep Me Warm
by Mercs2Girl
Summary: One night while camping out in the desert, Alice decides that now is as good as ever to maybe take a chance, and go after the one thing she's wanted since she arrived in the convoy; Claire Redfield. One Shot.


**A/N: **Ahhhh yes. I've come back with another Femmeslash, this time for the RESIDENT EVIL MOVIE SERIES. Because, I'm a new fan girl. I bought them for one reason.  
>MILLA JOVOVICH.<br>Annnd now look at me..

oh and Ali Larter's gorgeous too.

**MATURE CONTENT BELOW.**  
><strong>DON'T LIKE FEMMESLASH?<strong>  
><strong>DON'T READ.<strong>  
><strong>SIMPLE.<strong>

**ANYWAY...ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><strong>Keep Me Warm<strong>

Alice was sitting at the edge of the small camp fire she and the others had made for the night. It was a cloudless night once again over the desert, and it was a little cold outside. Even with her long coat, Alice was starting to feel the cool breeze through her skin, sending goose-bumps along her arms and legs, and the back of her neck. However, as the others soon cleared out, the lonesome breeze wasn't the only thing giving her goose-bumps. Her blue green eyes darted up to the other side of the orange and red licking flames and met with those olive green ones belonging to no one other than Claire Redfield. Ever since Alice had arrived, there had been tension between them, regarding if Alice was right or not about going to Alaska. Alice however started feeling a little differently towards the red head after she had agreed to follow her plan. They had brushed closely together once, and Alice found herself having particular feelings towards her. Since the world had gone to hell, she had not felt like this towards anybody. It was peculiar all right. But, as Alice thought about it, it was worth a shot.

"Hey." She called out, her voice raspy. Claire looked up, returning with a smile.

"Cold night huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Alice then stood up and sat on the ground on the other side so they didn't have to be louder than the cackles of the fire. Claire gave her a look, wondering just what was on her mind.

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing, really. Just, you know, glad you trust me enough about Arcadia."

"It's worth taking a chance, isn't it?"

"Yeah..."Her eyes darted to Claire's again and again. It was getting late, and if she didn't make a move now, she might never get the chance.

"Claire?" Alice called out softly, nearly in a whisper. Claire turned her head to the left, looking at the brunette, her eyes seeking her question. Alice hesitated for a moment; her lips parted, as if she was going to say something, but forgot. Then, she leaned forward, arm reaching up for Claire's chin, and before Claire could react, Alice put her lips to Claire's succulent, rounded ones, closing her eyes. Claire gasped in surprise, and at first wanted to shove this woman off of her, and tell her how it was. But something deep down in her succumbed to Alice, and let her do what she wanted. After all, this was the end of the world. Why the hell not?

* * *

><p>After a moment, Alice parted with the other woman, licking her lips once. "Claire, I'm sorry if that-" She started, but the red head interrupted her by putting her fingers to the lips that just kissed her.<p>

"Shh...The others are asleep. But, my truck is empty." She whispered, her eyes gleaming flirtatiously. Alice's own eyes widened at the thought, but then her lips curled into that mischievous smirk of hers. Claire stood up, reaching for Alice's hand to help her up as well before leading her off to the familiar yellow Hummer. It was empty; after all, K-Mart was bunking with Carlos since, it was quite obvious the teen had a crush on him. Claire pulled the back seat door shut behind herself once Alice was in. They were in the back-seat; kind of stereotypical for what Claire was going to do, but it was a stereotype for a reason. It worked, and it worked very well.

Alice was slightly alarmed as to what as going on. From what had just been a kiss to a personal invitation to Claire's truck in a matter of seconds, it seemed things were moving fast between them. However, that said, Alice was not at all opposed to the thought that maybe for the first time in almost a decade, she could get laid. And not only would she be getting laid by some guy, she'd be getting laid by a hot as hell red head in the back of a truck. Heh, Alice thought. She liked the sound of that. Moving closer, Alice began an assault on Claire's lips once more, this time with a ton more fire-power. She nibbled, she sucked, and she bit her lips, all gently of course. Claire reacted much the same, her hands venturing over the thinner, more muscular woman's torso, her hands grasping at her small breasts through her thin white tee shirt. Alice mumbled a soft moan, pressing herself on top of Claire as she fell down horizontally, lying across the back seat of the Hummer. Claire's fingers began working dutifully at getting Alice's jacket and shirt off. Once she did, she kept caressing her skin, feeling her goose-bumps beneath her finger tips. Alice felt herself shivering slightly, more out of anticipation than cold. It had been so long, she had no idea how much she could handle without wanting to explode. She started to feel warmth growing between her legs, and decided to tease Claire a little by pressing her hips against hers, moving forward and back only once. Claire looked her in the eyes, challenging her to do it again. So, Alice did, and this time, Claire's hand slipped beneath Alice's shorts, and rubbed between her legs, making Alice back down for a moment. This teasing continued, until Alice had had enough.

* * *

><p>Alice then pushed Claire back with a bit of force, attacking her lips again, her tongue invading with full force, swirling around the others mouth, pushing back Claire's tongue as they wrestled like two snakes. After a moment of this, Alice's own rough worn in hands worked their way to removing Claire of her clothes. Both women were in partial disarray with tops off on Alice and bottoms off on Claire. Alice continued her tirade until in a flash of the moment, she kicked off her drawers, and hurriedly went down on Claire, hands sliding down to grip her hips. She squeezed before letting her tongue loose between her legs, circling her clit. Claire gasped quite loudly. "OHHHhhh..." She moaned, her head upright to watch the brunette's movements. Alice grinned devilishly and kept at her, but again, teasing. After a few seconds, she pulled up and pressed her now naked self to Claire's lower half and pushed against her hips, both of them rubbing against the other, causing heated friction between them. Alice was beginning to feel hotter all over her body, her mind set on fucking this woman like there was tomorrow, because, for all they knew, there might not <em>be<em> a tomorrow.

Alice breathed into Claire's ear, muttering anything that came to mind. "You want me?" She asked, her husky voice resonating in Claire's ears. She nodded quickly, wanting her so badly. She was already quite wet below, and was sick and tired of this tantalizing tease that Alice was putting on. Alice smirked, nibbling her ear. Claire then turned roughly, catching Alice by the neck, leaving quite a red mark. People would be asking about that for sure in the morning. Claire took her by the shoulders and pushed her up, eyes daring her to go on.

"Fuck me...and fuck me like you mean it." She growled. Alice laughed deeply, as she straddled the red head.

"You sure?" She purred, licking her lip über slowly, again, teasing. Claire breathed through her nose hard and then threw herself forward, forcing Alice down beneath her, opposite positions then they had just been in. Alice was quite surprised, grimacing when she knocked her knee off the centre console. She grunted at the change of pace, feeling Claire humping against her exposed self furiously, Claire's knees spreading Alice's legs farther and farther apart. Claire kissed her repetitively, her hands clutching the other woman's arms, pinning them behind her head, nails digging into the soft flesh of her wrists. Claire grunted as she worked herself up, her muscles tightening, her forehead dripping with a tiny bead of sweat or two. She wasn't going to give up now. No way. All Alice could do was lay back and take what was being forced upon her. If anyone saw them, they'd swear Claire was practically raping her. But what they didn't know was that this was completely consensual.

* * *

><p>Alice whimpered from underneath Claire's force, feeling this roughness numbing her down below. Claire gave her a look. "You want me to stop?"<p>

"N-n-no..." Alice breathed back, her chest rising and falling. In this time, Claire had stripped out of her tank top. Alice reached up to grasp her breasts, rubbing her thumbs gracefully across her nipples, and when Claire pushed down against her, she reached to take one by the mouth, sucking hard, and biting. Claire gritted her teeth, then decided that enough was enough of that. She pushed Alice back against the truck door, still with legs open, exposed to the world. Claire went in for the kill, her tongue furrowing deeply into Alice's entrance, tasting the dripping glory of the other woman like it was her prize well earned. Alice was fidgeting uncontrollably, her hands reaching for something to hold onto as she shivered now, completely out of pleasure instead of lack of warmth. She grabbed with one hand the back of the head rest of the seat, nails leaving indentations, almost furrowing deeply into the leather. Claire had her eyes closed, blindly exploring every inch of undiscovered territory belonging to Alice.

"Cllaaaaaire..." She whisper-moaned, her toes curling, hands closing in again. Her left hand found its way into the red head's perfect hair, messing it around between her fingers. She looked up at the roof of the truck, the pleasure almost too great for her to take. Claire took no notice, and to add to the pleasure, she pushed in two of her fingers, going right as far as they could. They pressed against her inner, clenching walls, while her thumb made its way to her clit, rubbing in circles over and over again. That was that; Alice could no longer take it. With her blue green orbs rolling back in her head, her hand grabbed Claire and pulled her off for a moment while she rode out her everlasting orgasm, hot liquid pouring out of her in a hurry. She moaned guttural sounds from the back of her throat. Claire's olive eyes went wide, licking her teeth as she was tugged roughly upwards from Alice's crotch. Alice continued this lowly moaning until she finished off completely. Claire looked to her, dead in the face. "Think you can beat that?" She smirked as Alice released her hold.

Alice slowly recovered after having that orgasm she had been lacking for the past eight years. It felt so, so good. It had been so long, she had nearly forgotten what it was like. But now that she had had a reminder...She looked to Claire.

* * *

><p>"Sit." She ordered, patting the seat, motioning she should sit like she was riding in the truck. With a furrowed brow, Claire did as asked. Alice slowly moved over and then knelt below her. Her hands spread her knees, and started caressing the other woman's toned thighs, venturing closer and closer, but then moving up to her waist, drifting over her belly button, to her ample breasts, massaging those beneath her fingers. Claire was feeling herself heat up again all over, her sensual touches doing everything they were supposed to, creating the right stimulations in her body; The tingles, the heat, the wetness. Breathing softly, Claire rubbed Alice's head, her fingers catching in her blonde brown mess of short hair. Alice continued back down, moving up so she too could give the other woman an oral experience. Though, instead of being fast and furious, she was going slowly, licking everything her wet muscle could grasp at. She wrapped her tongue around Claire's sensitive and swollen clit, sucking ever so tediously deliberate. Claire breathed out her name softly.<p>

"Oh God Alice...please don't...don't stop." Alice smirked as she kept going, the red head's words only encouraging her tirade. She kept her hands on her thighs for support, moving her tongue inwards, swallowing back some of Claire's juices that were already leaking from her body. Alice then slid a hand down, and moved her fingers into Claire as well.

"You like that?" She mused, looking up with confident eyes. Claire nodded her reply only, tingles shuddering up her spine. "How about this?" Alice whispered as she slid a third digit in. Alice could feel Claire tense around her hand, and she started to rub her just like Claire had done to her. Slowly, Claire reached her orgasm reach its peak, and she came slowly, whispering sweet nothings intended for Alice to hear. Alice sat up beside her, tugging on her shorts and shirt to sleep in. Claire looked at her, eyes filled with passion. She wasn't sure what had just occurred, aside from the sex, but she was feeling much more towards Alice than what she had started with that night.

* * *

><p>"See? It doesn't always have to be rough and fast." Alice chuckled, dressing partially before leaning into Claire who started to do the same, only with just her shorts and bra.<p>

"Coming from you of all people..."

"Hey, people can change when they get it on you know." She grinned, planting a soft kiss on Claire's flushed cheek. Claire turned to face her.

"Well, I know that now. What ever made you want to go for me anyway?"

"Aside from the fact that ever since I laid eyes on you, I found you ridiculously hot? It was the fact that I was cold and wanted _you _to keep me 'warm'." She chuckled. Claire laughed out loud.

"Come on then." She smiled brightly, lying back down on the seats, patting her side. Alice went with her, and cuddled up close, her head resting among Claire's chest.

"Mm...You are warm."

"Only thanks to you."~

**~FIN~**


End file.
